The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies may be desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
With the wide-spread of computers and mobile devices has come an increased presence of devices using control area networks (CANs). Devices that use CANs include vehicles, trains, buses, medical equipment, etc. Currently, using a CAN with a device poses certain risks to the device, including malware infection and loss of control of the device.